Preperations of the Spirit:Timmy Cosma
by gothrockfairy
Summary: Timmy's 13th birthday is approaching fast, and Timmy finally starts to relax into having a loving family. But all things are not lovely in Anti Fairy World. Not if I can help it, I've already thought of how to dispose of those foolish beings." -Anti Cosmo


Hello everyone, and why I have been taking so long is I'm working on the epic Three Part finale! Instead of publishing it separate like all the other installments the three part battle will consist of three actual chapters. So this is the last part before things take the final plunge!

With the help of Anti Cosmo, Anti Timmy was becoming stronger, and more powerful. Spending hours and hours working on the most evilest of things, and spreading back luck to the universe of course.

"You are becoming quite the evil creature son, now we need to come up with the most awful and disgusting plan of peril ever!"

"Hm, and what might that be Father?" Anti Timmy asked very quietly.

"I really wish you would speak up, but it has something to do with your counterpart!" Anti Cosmo displayed a picture of Timmy on his giant screen TV. "Timmy Turner or his true identity Timmy. Fairywinkle. Cosma!"

"I see, but if I'm magical and he's magical how am to defeat him?"

Anti Cosmo slammed his head against his hand, "That's the hard part. After what happened between Foop and Poof it's not entirely about magic, but more of outsmarting the enemy."

Anti Timmy looked at his troubled father. He was right, it wasn't about who was the most powerful, it's the strategies. A battle of wits. Then it came to him, the most perfect idea.

"Father I have it!"

Anti Cosmo looked up at his son, "Alright shoot."

Anti Timmy cleared his throat. "Well we share the same birthday. If I'm correct Timmy is currently 12 years of age, making me 12 years of age also."

Anti Cosmo nodded. "Yes your birthday is coming up, you'll be thir-" He stopped mid sentence. His eyes met his son's. He understood the true brilliance behind the plan. "Son you are a prize! Unlucky 13! Unlucky for the fleshy fairy boy! Anti Fairies are at their most powerful at 13! You'll crush him like a grape!"

Anti Timmy chuckled mischievously, "Yes father exactly. He won't know what is coming to him. It will be a birthday the new teenager won't be forgetting!"

"It is pure genius! Come here you!" Anti Cosmo glomped Anti Timmy with a hug.

Meanwhile back on Earth Timmy gazed outside his bedroom window. He glanced at the beautiful singing birds flying in the sky. He looked to his back; he wished he had his wings to fly. To go wherever he wanted to escape anything or everything. The star pendent around his neck twinkled against the glasses reflection. He looked at his own self, and sighed unhappily. He didn't really know his purpose. On the outside he seemed well knitted, but on the inside he hasn't been put back together again. Timmy traced his hand along the windowpane, and many beautiful flowers appeared. He smiled as he inhaled the sweet aroma; it was like a fresh breath of new life to him. Down below him The Turners were getting ready to leave on another supposed "business trip", now they never seemed to tell Timmy when they would be leaving him. As they drove away he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

When Timmy awoke the next morning he sat in kitchen and watched the sunrise. He liked to wake up and watch the sun peer over Dimmsdale with such vivid colors.

"Get ready for school Timmy, and your things."

"Why?"

"Because we are taking you."

Timmy's face went pale, "Remember when you drove me to school last time?"

Wanda laughed, "Hey I've had more practice, now come on." She said magically putting him into his daily dress. Cosmo pushed Timmy into the car.

"Okay."

Wanda pulled out of Timmy's driveway and she actually did improve. Timmy removed his hands from his eyes and placed them in his lap. He began to kind of enjoy the little things. Like the giggles of his little brother Poof in the car seat next to him. Tmmy's shoulders loosened up, and he felt relaxed again. He never imagined that being taken to school could be so wonderful. The whole way they talked to each other, and shared funny stories, something Timmy longed to do with a family.

"Here we are sport. Here's your lunch we put something extra special in there for you." Cosmo said handing Timmy his lunchbox.

"Thank you...Dad."

Cosmo's eyes watered up, Timmy hadn't uttered that word in a long time. "You're welcome kiddo."

"We'll be back at three o'clock sharp Have a good day!" Wanda hollered waving bye.

"Okay." Timmy said smiling as he walked confidently into his school. Inside he felt change in his heart, the right change. For the first time in so many months he didn't use his invisibility spell he had been using, he was proud to show off his happiness. At lunch he sat down somewhere calm and peaceful, not in the usual cafeteria. Under one of the tall trees he opened the lunchbox. The special thing was a homemade pink, green, and purple cookie. The icing read, "We love You."

"TURNER! Why do you have an A!"

Timmy shrugged his shoulders "Ugh, can you just accept the fact I studied for once! You really need to get over yourself." He waved his hand behind his back. A hole appeared under Crocker's feet, and of course he fell right through it.

"DAMN YOU TURNER!"

The three o'clock bell rang; Timmy took his time getting to the car. As he was walking down the empty hallway he felt a cold wind run by him.

"Hello?" No one replied, so he kept on walking till he finally got inside Wanda's car.

"So how was school?"

"Umm..." Timmy honestly didn't know how to describe his wonderful yet interesting day so he said the next best thing. "Good?"

Weeks passed, Timmy 13th birthday was approaching, and happiness continued to be around the Cosma's. Timmy's grades were stable, and he finally began to accept the social positions in his life. His magic abilities were growing stronger each day thanks to Wanda, but in other places another certain source was growing in power.

"Your birthday approaches son, you know what that means?"

Anti Timmy nodded "Yes I DO FATHER! But I've been contemplating the terrible fact that he will be guarded by his parents, and I mean real parents. With magical powers also."

"Not if I can help it, I've already thought of how to dispose of those foolish beings." Anti Cosmo said with a sick grin. "They won't be in the way."

Anti Timmy smiled back at him, "Good, I'd hate for my birthday to be ruined. We should have this in the bag."


End file.
